Rebirth of the Blade Breakers
by Toraneko
Summary: *Chapters 7 and 8 up* It is 30 years after the age of the original Blade Breakers. A new breed of Beybladers has been born, and new ones have been chosen.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Beyblade is copyright Aoki Takao and Takara, I don't own it. Please don't sue. 

A/N: First Beyblade fic! Well, it's not much of a fic, I just reused some of the original chracters. This idea kind of spawned when I was stoning in church. Apologies in advance to anyone who does not like my fic/story. I did not mean to offend you. *bows* 

Side note: I realise that the series has not yet finished/cocluded, so I decided to create my own ending. Pardon. 

  
Rebirth of the Blade Breakers: prologue 

"Dragoon!" Takao yelled, calling upon his bit beast. The center of his beyblade shimmered, grew, but disappeared. There was no roar, there was no dragon form, there was no attack, nothing. The shadow on the other side of the arena laughed. 

"There is no way you can defeat me. Even you, the Blade Breakers, who have emerged out of all the beybladers in the world, are deemed worthless in my wrath!" The figure shuddered in laughter. "And now you shall die." 

The center of the other beyblade burst out in a flash of black light, engulfing the entire arena. The whole place was dark. There was a loud roar. 

"It's coming from the other side of the Beystadium." Rei whispered, his cat-like senses kicking in. 

"It.. it materialized!" Max said in utter amazement. "How is that possible?!" 

The chimera growled, pawing the ground impatiently. He put a hand on its head. "Patience, my pet. Your turn will come." 

"Stop this! Beyblade are not meant to be used like this!" Takao yelled, angry. His bit chip flashed once. "I don't understand..." he collapsed to his knees. "This is wrong..." 

The figure snickered. "How do you know what is right or wrong? To me, whatever you fools are doing may be wrong. There are no definite boundaries for right and wrong, but the boundaries of an individual." The chimera growled. "And now you shall witness the my judgement!" With a flourish of his hand, the chimera leaped from his side and into the Beystadium. It easily knocked the Beyblades aside with its tail, and leaped up to the platform where the Blade Breakers were. 

Takao stood his ground, not caring the circumstances that might arise from his defiance. The chimera roared, and lunged... 

------ 

"Ken! Wait up!" 

A figure along the corridor halted and turned to the source of the voice. His best friend, Kuro, was running towrds him. 'As usual... late.' he thought, shaking his head mentally. 

"Whew... sorry. I overslept." 

"...Beyblading again?" 

"Yeah... I still can't find the correct combination." 

Ken shook his head. Kuro was constantly trying to perfect his methods and combinations, never tiring. 'But it's one man for himself out here... why is he still doing this for me?' the back of his mind nagged. 'There must be some hidden motive...' 

'You're just paranoid... he cares for you. Besides, he likes researching better than Beybattling. So just let him stick to his preference.' 

"...Kerberous and M-Dragoon. Hey Ken, are you listening?" 

Ken snapped out of his mental debate. "Yeah, I am. Go on." 

"So, I was saying, if you combine Burning Kerberous blade base with the M-Dragoon attack ring, you'd get a killer combination! But there's one thing I can't figure out yet... whether right or left spin gear would go better..." 

Ken slapped a hand onto Kuro's head. "Don't worry about it yet..." His expression hardened. "We've got more important things to worry about now." His hand slipped, and instictively reached into his pocket for his Beyblade and launcher. 


	2. Chapter 1: Rei's Return

Disclaimer: Beyblade is copyright Aoki Takao and Takara, I don't own it. Please don't sue. 

A/N: Chapter one! Well, I'm starting to catch on to this now, at least, which is good. ^^ Expect at least one chapter per week from now on. The school computer lab has reopened, so I'm not restricted anymore. Whee! By the way, I'm trying to stick as close to real life as possible, so don't expect any special effects. 

Reviews   
Angel Yame: Thanks for the comment! I'm not too sure myself at this stage now, but I have a story planned which I will write after this one is completed.   
Lillian and Lime: Oo Wow. Genki pair. Thanks for the review, this chapter is for you! 

Credits: Shinichyan, thanks so much, without her help I wouldn't have completed this chapter in time! 

  
Rebirth of the Blade Breakers: chapter one   
**Rei returns**

"Well, well, if it isn't mister Dragoon..." A boy, a few years older than Ken, stepped out of the alley and faced them, blocking their way. 

"Chris, I believe this is not the right time for us to be facing off..." With that Ken glanced at the small audience that had gathered. Whenever Chris challenged someone, there would always be spectators around. 

Chris waved his hand nonchalantly. "I don't give a damn about school..." 

"...Chris, this is seriously not the right time." Ken's voice took on a sense of urgency as he saw the headmaster's car drive by them. 

"What're you, chicken?! It's only the headmaster!" Chris taunted. "You've never backed down from a challenge before. Didja become scared of me overnight?" He said, causing the crowd to snicker. 

Ken gritted his teeth furiously, ignoring his friend's attempts to calm him down. Whipping his Beyblade out in a swift motion, he slid into battle stance. "If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get." His voice took on an edge of steel. "Bring it on bastard." 

Chris, seeing how incensed Ken got just by that one remark, smirked victoriously, taking out his own Beyblade and getting ready. 

'Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this...' Kuro thought to himself. 

"3,2,1... Go **shoot!**" 

Two Beyblades, whirred onto the pavement, clashing loudly. Chris seemed to have the edge in this particular battle, his Beyblade picking up speed and power as soon it was launched, attacking relentlessly. 

Ken's Beyblade slowed down gradually, having received countless heavy attacks from Chris' Beyblade. 'Hold on a minute... heavy?' He squinted, trying to look closer. Then the realization dawned on him. 'He.. he's using double weight disks!' 

"Chris! Call back your Beyblade! You're fighting against the rules! Stop it now!" Ken yelled angrily, almost running into the area where the two Beyblades were taking it all out. 

Chris merely snorted in acknowledgement, and waved his hand, uninterested. "Hey, I didn't force you into this battle. And, may I say, you only accepted this challenge for the sake of your reputation?" At that remark, Ken backed down a step. "You charged into this headfirst, I'm not taking responsibility for your actions." 

Ken gritted his teeth in anger. He could only watch as his Beyblade get shattered to pieces. He hung his head in defeat. 

Suddenly, a flash of gray came before them, a slight crashing sound was heard, before Ken's Beyblade flew into his hands, as was Chris'. In the center of the battle area was a lone Beyblade, it was still spinning strongly despite the fact that it had just stopped a match. 

"Driger! It's Driger!" Someone in the crowd exclaimed. 

Ken and Chris averted their attention in the direction where the Beyblade spun from, above them. Standing with his back to the sun, a cloaked figure appeared at the top of the building. "Learn to play by the rules. That's the first thing a Beyblader should know." With that, the figure leapt off the building, landing squarely beside the still spinning Beyblade. "That's enough for now..." He muttered and held his hand above it for a brief second, after which it stopped spinning. 

Ken's eyes widened in pure awe. That person had just stopped his Beyblade with a mere command, and a wave of his hand. 

"Damn you, who the hell do you think you are, stopping a match like that!" Chris retorted angrily. The figure lifted his hand, and calmly lifted the hood which covered his head. 

"Who do you think _you_ are?" Rei answered quietly. 

"R... R... Rei!" Chris stammered in utter amazement, backing away. 

"Rei... is it really?" 

Rei bowed slightly, acknowledging him, after which he simply walked off, leaving everyone with the sight of his slowly fading shadow... 


	3. Chapter 2: Nostalgia, discussions and ar...

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao and Takara, not mine, don't sue. 

A/N: Chapter two! *bounce* Thanks to all who reviewed! (which is actually not much) *bows* I intend for this fic to become an epic. (Boy, that is not easy) So I need all the support I can get!   
By the way, I'm going to have a yaoi pairing in this! *boing* Kai/Rei!!!!!! *boing* I totally support this pairing, so if you don't like slash please bear with me, thank you! *bows*

Also, I would like to announce that Shinichyan will be co-authoring this fic with me. ^^ 

  
Rebirth of the Blade Breakers: chapter two   
**Nostalgia, discussions and arguments**

Rei walked camly past, then noticed a few familiar faces among the crowd. He stopped and turned slightly. "So, you girls are here." 

"Yep, we are!" One of the girls within the small group piped up. "It's such a coincidence to see you here Rei-niichan, what are you doing in Japan? I thought you're supposed to be in America oof!" 

"Shut up you moron, don't be so loud." Another girl, this one with a slightly colder attitude, slapped her hand on the other's head. "We don't want the whole world knowing that he's here y'know." A moan was heard in the background.

Rei stared at her in disbelief. She had light blue hair similar to that of Kai's, gray eyes and Kai's trademark attitude. _That girl... I remember Kai describing his niece like that... could she be...?_ Rei mentally shook his head. _I'm letting emotions get the better of me again... damn._ He could almost feel Kai's velvety voice inside his ear, his warm breath caressing his cheek softly... 

Another girl appeared behind the two of them, sighing and going "Maa, maa..." Then she turned to face Rei. "How's my 'tousan? Have you seen him lately?" 

The one who had been victim to a hit on the head echoed the same. At the mention of the word "father", the blue-haired girl muttered and turned to face the crowd, ignoring whatever conversation was going on between Rei and the other two girls. The slight change in attitude did not slip from Rei's eyes, and muttering a quick "no", he quickly gestured to the two girls to keep it down, and they echoed a silent "Ohh." 

Jerking his head in the direction of the two guys which had attracted attention, he asked, "So what do you think of them?" Apparantly they were still arguing. 

"What are their names again?" The dirty blond asked. 

"Ken and Chris you idiot..." The light-blue haired girl wacked her on the head. "Two of the most 'famous' guys in school and you can't remember their names..." 

"It's not my fault!" 

"Well it's not my fault that you have so little brain cells." 

"I would have more if you would only stop whacking me on the head!!~" 

"Stop it you two." Rei stepped in, tired of the arguments. He turned to the brown haired one who was keeping quiet all this while. "So as the leader of the team, what do you think of them?" 

"Ken has the potential and could probably be one of the best Beybladers in the world, with enough practice and the proper technique to match his style of combat that is..." 

"Chris does have the power needed to be one of the best," The light blue haired one stepped in. "But he's enhancing it the wrong way..." 

"Basically by cheating." The blond finished. "But all in all, I think that they should be opponents worthy of challenge." 

"I see..." Rei turned his head back at the two boys, who appeared to be in another match, this time, he was sure that the red haired boy would not dare to use double weight discs again... For now anyway. Shaking his head at the impulsiveness of the dark brown haired boy, he turned back to the girls again. "Did your team manage to enter the Southeast Asian team?" 

"What do you think?" 

_Too much... Too much Kai... She's so much like you now._ He thought, feeling a sharp pain in his heart. 

"Rei-niichan, please keep in mind that there are minors here... **ouch**!" 

"He. Is. Our. Elder. Please keep that in mind you mega idiot." 

"I **swear**, do that one more time..." She managed to say before someone else whacked the two of them on the head. 

"**Enough**," The brown haired one fumed. "Is enough." 

"Sorry." The two chorused together. 

The apparent 'leader' of the team turned back to Rei, nodding her head. "All three of us are in. We're in for the world tournaments this year." 

Feeling a smile coming on, Rei quickly composed himself. _They've definitely learned their lessons well..._ he thought proudly, especially at the blond one. He thought back to the time when they were very young, and Max and Takao had asked him to help coach them in Beyblading... _I'm really getting attached to these girls... Gotta stop it._

The blond was about to tease Rei again when the bell rang, signalling the start of school. "Damn. Hey, Rei-niichan, do you think we'll be able to skip school, just for today? I miss those practice sessions we used to have..." 

Rei shook his head. 

"What!? Why not!?" 

"I know that you need to practice but your studies are equally important." 

"But--!" 

"No buts." Rei put in the last word, his tone of voice signalling the end of the argument. The blond pouted. 

As the three girls walked off, Rei called out to them. "What are the goals for the BlacKatz this year?" 

In perfect union, the three of them turned around and smiled. "The top of the tops." The three chorused before turning back and walking to class, not without the blond flashing him a thumbs up before disappearing into the main school building. 

_The BlacKatz..._ Rei thought to himself. _They should prove a challenge in the world tournament..._ And as he looked at Ken, a thought suddenly came to him. _That boy..._

_He might be the world champion soon..._

  



	4. Chapter 3: New revelations

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao and Takara, not mine, don't sue. 

Sorry no update in awhile, both of us were busy with school and stuff... We have some of the major plots planned, plus the tournaments and combinations etc... 

Toraneko A/N: Nyaaaaao!! Planned some yaoi action, mwahahaha! X3 This chapter dedicated to the real Kuro, who is an idiot, through and through. 

Shinichyan A/N: Don't call other people baka when you yourself are one... Che. Anyway, just hope that you people out there have a nice read okay? And please remember to R&R once your done 'kay? God, that idiot even forgot to ask the readers the most important thing... *Goes off to slice Toraneko's head off* 

Toraneko: *runs off* 

  
Rebirth of the Blade Breakers: chapter three   
**New revalations**

"...and in the 19th century..." The history teacher droned on and on. Ken plonked his head onto the desk, and slowly slipped into dreamland... 

_ "And now presenting the world's number one Beyblader, Ken Ichirou!" DJ Jazzman practically yelled into the microphone, sending the crowd into a wild cheer. _

Ken sauntered out, clutching his Beyblade high over his head, obviously enjoying the attention of the crowd. 

Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him. "Ken!" "Ken!" 

"KEN ICHIROU!" A piece of chalk flew towards him and hit him squarely in the head. Under normal circumstances, he could have easily dodged the piece of chalk, given his reflexes, but this, unfortuantely, were not normal circumstances. So, the impact knocked him backward onto the floor with a loud "thump". Chris, who sat beside him, snickered loudly. 

"Ouch..." Ken rubbed his forehead as he sat up, and found his Beyblade lying next to him, his teacher towering over him angrily. 

Before he knew it, he found himself standing in front of the headmaster's desk. 

The headmaster crossed his arms and laid back in his chair. "Ichirou. What do you have to say for yourself?" With that, he indicated the Beyblade on his desk. 

Ken gulped nervously, his eyes wandering to the Beyblade longingly. 

The headmaster leaned forward. "I understand how you feel, Ichirou. But you must understand that now is not the time or place for it." 

Ken nodded feebly, slightly ashamed. 

"Your grades have not been very good recently, and I can tell why. I will not return this to you until you improve. You may go back to class now." 

With that, Ken slumped back to class gloomliy, and was immediately greeted by Chris' snide remark. "What happened, got confiscated?" At Ken's silent resignation, he snickered loudly. 

The boy in front of him, Haru, turned and offered him support. "Don't worry Ken, you can always get a new one." 

Ken nodded silently, acknowleding his fellow Beyblader. The two were friends since very younf, and had attended the same schools. 

The school bell rang, indicating the recess break. Ken trudged out of class into the corridor, and was greeted by Kuro. Kuro at least had enough sense to know that his friend was down and silent throughout the whole time. 

The bell rang half an hour later, signalling the start of the second half of the school day. Ken walked into class feeling his mood lightening up a little, when he noticed a gleam on his desk. Walking over, he shaded his eyes from the glaring sun, when he noticed that the gleam was reflected off a Beyblade lying on his desk. 

"What the--!?" His eyes widened at the sight of a brand new beyblade. Turning to Haru, he told the other boy to pinch him. Which he did. 

"Ouch!! You didn't have to pinch THAT hard..." 

Haru shrugged. "Sorry." He grinned. 

Turning back to look at his desk, his expression of shock turned to that of happiness. "YEAH!!! I'VE GOT A SPANKING BRAND NEW BEYBLADE!!! WOHOO!!!" He yelled, grabbing the Beyblade with his hand and jumping up and down elated. 

"Heyheyhey... What's all the fuss about?" Chris asked, entering the class and peeping over Ken's shoulder, which was unnecessary since the other boy turned and shoved the beyblade in his face. 

"HAH!! A BRAND NEW BEYBLADE. BEAT THAT!" 

Taking a closer look at the bit piece, Chris realised that it was a Dragoon. Of course, he decided that Ken didn't have to know that. 

"Hn... So what? Just be careful you don't get that confiscated as well..." He laughed and proceeded to somewhere where there wasn't anyone named Ichirou Ken about. 

"Hm?" Haru raised an eyebrow as he spotted a piece of paper on the floor which was forgotten in all the excitement happening. 

"Oi Ken... Looks like this came with the beyblade..." He said before Ken snatched the note out of his hand. 

_ Ken,   
Heard your beyblade got taken. Here, keep this one and don't let ANYTHING happen to it... And good luck with your new Dragoon. May the beast be with you. _

"May the beast be with you?" Haru repeated laughing. "That was such a bad Star Wars rip-off..." 

Taking a closer look at the paper, Ken found the handwriting familiar... Except he couldn't remember whose it was. 

* * *

"So has he accepted the blade?" 

"Was overjoyed." 

"Hn. Let's just pray and hope that someone as brainless as him would be able to tame Dragoon. I swear, he's worse than uncle Tyson..." 

"Hey! Lay off my dad!" 

"Whatever..." 

"Damn you!" 

"Oh boy... cool it guys..." 

And as the argument continued on between both of her teammates, the brown-haired girl turned to look at Ken, secretly praying and hoping that they had made the right choice. Making the wrong one would be inexusable. 

_I just hope Rei-san's choice is right... If not, we're all in danger._


	5. Mother's Day tribute: Because of her

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Aoki Takao and Takara, not mine, don't sue.   
  
A/N: Side story! A tribute for Mother's Day! This is Toraneko speaking here. Written mostly by me, edited some by Shinichyan. A hint of Kai/Rei yaoi here, so if you don't like, ya don't need to read. It's just sap, sap and more sap anyway. *yaoi fanatics* Enjoy!  
  
Rebirth of the Blade Breakers: side story   
  
Because of her - A Mother's Day tribute   
  
Kai switched off the television set and headed up the stairs, considerably stuffed after tonight's dinner. Rei had been over to cook that night, and whenever Rei cooked, he'd turn into a pig, so to quote from Takao. (Unfortunately to which he received a deathglare and a punch for his efforts. Poor Takao.)   
  
He was passing his niece, Yume Hiwatari's room when he noticed that the girl was still awake despite the late hour that it was. No respectable girl her age would be up at this unholy hour... what the hell... Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he stood at the doorframe to observe what she was doing before deciding on a course of action.   
  
Her Beyblades were all poured out on the bedspread; it was obvious she was racking her brains as to which was the best combination someone at her level and experience could obtain. She was confident, always wanting to push the limits of her abilities to breaking point. Just like me before... Kai thought sadly. I just hope she won't make the same decisions I had back then...   
  
"Shoot..!" The soft command would have been passed off as the wind to the untrained ear. But Kai was a mercenary, he had been trained to pinpoint sounds. He knew she would be training at this hour. She always did, especially if she couldn't get to sleep, which was rather often for someone her age.   
  
"Need help sleeping?" Kai asked, finally making his presence known, at the same time walking slowly into the girl's room, careful not to step on anything as he went.   
  
A look of defiance came into the girl's eyes. "No. I'm fine." With that her hand went back to modifying her Beyblade. Then she lifted her head slightly. "Thank you for asking."   
  
Kai smiled softly and sat down in front of her, clearing the Beyblade parts and dropping them into her toolbox. "But it's late." He laid a hand on her head. "You should rest, you still have school to go to tomorrow morning."   
  
The girl groaned.   
  
"You don't want to be late now, do you?" Kai grinned at that, remembering how much she hated her school's discipline mistress.   
  
"Can I don't go?"  
  
Kai put a finger on his chin in a mock gesture of deep thought before replying. "Don't you have a test tomorrow?"  
  
The girl groaned again.  
  
"I trust that you've studied for the test. Now off to bed..."  
  
The girl nodded, packed her parts and climbed into bed, letting Kai pull the covers over her. Kai pulled the chair from her desk and sat beside her bed, softly stroking her hair, until she slowly fell asleep.   
  
It was then that he acknowledged Rei's presence by the door.   
  
Rei padded into the room softly, careful not to wake the girl. She was almost like a daughter to him; as much as she was to Kai. He wrapped his arms around Kai quietly.   
  
"Don't think I didn't notice you... I did..." Kai said hoarsely, running his fingers over Rei's arm. "I didn't want to get distracted in front of her..." He heard Rei draw a sharp breath. "You know how I can get when I'm distracted..."   
  
Rei snickered, then averted his attention to the sleeping figure. "...You know, I sometimes fancy us as a family... and a family can't run with a father alone... the love of a mother is also important..."   
  
Kai laughed softly. "What are you hitting at, Rei? That I'm a mother figure?"   
  
Rei snickered again, then buried his face into Kai's hair which was freshly washed. "Uhmm... maybe... maybe not..."   
  
"You bastard..." Kai whispered. "But I still love you..."   
  
Rei smiled and sat on Kai's lap. "I know." He said, kissing Kai softly on the lips.  
  
From the bed, a smile could be seen on the supposedly sleeping figure. With the knowledge of what the two were doing, Yume held back a snicker, lest she should be scolded by the two adults.  
  
Just as he was about to leave the room, a faint whisper caught Kai's ears.  
  
"Oyasuminasai Kai-tousan, Rei-tousan. I love you..."  
  
A soft, gentle smile on his face, Kai returned the response, Rei's voice accompanying his.  
  
"I love you too Yume." 


	6. Chapter 4: Discovery

Disclaimer: Beyblade is copyright Aoki Takao and Takara, I don't own it. Please don't sue.   
  
Toraneko A/N: ...this chapter done by Shin, edited by me. Blah. Was lazy to type in the HTML tags, so no HTML this time. Somehow looks better like this anyway.   
  
Shinichyan A/N: Lazy ass... *muttermuttercursecurse* (I seriously think that if I continue this series of curses, the rating'll have to go up to PG-13... All because of moi... WHEEE!!!~) Then I'll do it myself... Well, since I'm currently hooked up on this nice little yaoi manga, I'll complete it NOW.  
  
R&R please!  
  
Rebirth of the Blade Breakers: chapter four  
  
Discovery  
  
"3...2...1... Go SHOOT!!"  
  
The two beyblades were released from their launchers and met each other in the center of the arena, clashing against the other.  
  
The newer beyblade got into defensive position while the other started into Torando mode. Soon, the newer one followed suite and a game of cat-and-mouse started, with the older beyblade running away from its opponent.  
  
It was fruitless however as the other beyblade soon caught up with it and started its relentless attacks. Soon, the older beyblade started slowing down while the younger one continued on its frenzied attacks. Finally, the younger of the two gave one final hit, sending bits and pieces of its older opponent flying across the room.  
  
"Wow Ken..." Kuro said, eyes wide in surprise at the power of the new beyblade his friend, Ichirou Ken had recieved from an unknown person at school. "That was..." He trailed off, unable to find the perfect word to describe the attack of the new beyblade.  
  
"I know." Ken replied happily as he placed the winner down on his desk and went about picking up the scattered pieces of his old beyblade, one which he was intending to give to his younger cousin but had continuously been forgetting to bring it along whenever he visited.  
  
//Well,// He thought to himself. //Too bad for Hikaru...//  
  
"Hey Ken?" Kuro's voice cut in. "Can I have a look at the beyblade?"  
  
Ken turned to face his friend. "Sure. Just be careful."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not as clumsy as a bull in a china shop." Kuro said as he picked up Ken's pride and studied it carefully.   
  
Almost everything had been modified out of original parts; whoever modified it had obviously taken a lot of time and effort to improve the various parts' stats. Turning it over, he noticed the bit piece had a picture of a Dragoon engraved into it. //Weird...// He thought as he pointed out this fact to his friend.  
  
"What? Really?" Ken said as he took the Dragoon beyblade from his friend. "I never noticed it before..."  
  
"Doesn't it remind you of the Blade Breakers?"  
  
"What? Are you hinting at something here?"  
  
Shaking his head, Kuro sighed. "Oh never mind..." Raising his head, his gaze fell on the Dranzer clock on Ken's bedside table.  
  
"Oh shit..." He said as he dashed about the room, grabbing school things and stuffing them in his bag.  
  
Raising one eyebrow, Ken asked his friend what was the rush.  
  
"I'm late..." Kuro replied. "My aunt's coming over for a visit and my mum told me to be home by 4." he said, pointing to the clock which read 4.30 pm.  
  
"Oh man, you're really late..." Ken whistled. "Better scram now."  
  
"Which," Kuro grabbed his laptop. "I am doing *right now*." He dashed out of the house, grabbing his shoes on the way. "See ya at school tomorrow!" He waved by as he ran off down the street back home.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The next day at school, a huge crowd had gathered at Ken's table, most of them beyblade fans, admiring the new beyblade. Then, the door opened and three girls came in. "Hey Yuuki!" Ken called out to the brown haired girl.  
  
"Morning Ken!" Yuuki replied, waving back to him. Her two friends raised their eyebrows in question and started whispering to each other, the blond haired one sniggering softly while the last of the three smirked widely.  
  
= behind Yume =   
  
"Didja see that?!" Minou whispered loudly, obviously forgetting that the person they were discussing was still standing in front of them.   
  
"Shut up you idiot, she'll hear us..." The other girl slapped a hand on Minou's head. "And yes, I did. I'm not as slow as some people... I'm surprised you even noticed that..."   
  
Letting the insult slip on account of their friend, Minou continued. "So what do you think?"   
  
Yume stared pointedly at the other girl. "I'm thinking what you're thinking." Minou snickered. "And I *do* know what you're thinking you moron. I think our dear classmate Ken has a thing for our dear leader..." Following that she snickered under her breath.  
  
As if on cue, Yuuki turned around. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Yuuki glared at her two companions.  
  
"Nothing..." The two girls chorused, putting on an innocent front when Ken came over and tapped Yuuki on the shoulder. "Heya! Oh! Morning Minou, Yume." He grinned.  
  
"*Now* he notices us..." Yume grumbled while Minou smirked at the two. "Morning Ken." Minou greeted.  
  
Just then, the teacher came into class, scattering the group back to their places, Ken running back to hide his beyblade from the History teacher.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
As Ken stared out the window, he gazed up at the sky, imagining a blue dragon flying across the wide, cloudless sky.  
  
"Dragoon..."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Toraneko & ShiNiChYan: R&R! PLEASE!? 


	7. Chapter 5: Real strength

Disclaimer: Beyblade is copyright Aoki Takao and Takara, I don't own it. Please don't sue.   
  
Toraneko A/N: Hey! Gaaah, Shin did this chapter by herself, AGAIN. I did the editing. AGAIN. *glares*   
  
Shinichyan A/N: Not my fault that I had this sudden bout of inspiration and I forgot where I stopped for my other story! T.T Nobody bloody understands me... *CURSECURSE* Damnit... *Goes off muttering about how unfair the world is and how nobody understands her and her alter egos...*  
  
Toraneko: *Sweatpour*  
  
R&R please!   
  
Rebirth of the Blade Breakers: chapter five  
  
Real strength  
  
During break, Ken went out to the empty space beside the cafteria, where he was challenging one of his classmates who was confident of defeating him.  
  
"C'mon Dragoon!" Ken shouted as the two beyblades crashed into each other once more, the other beyblade going into defensive mode.  
  
The onlookers cheered the beyblades on, majority on Ken's side. The Dragoon started going inwards, to the surprise of Ken's opponent. "Hit it NOW Dragoon! Take it down!" Ken yelled as his Dragoon beyblade smashed into its opponet, sending it slamming against the nearby tree.  
  
"Nice move." A female voice rose above the cheers of the crowds. Ken turned, grinning. "Thanks Yuuki."  
  
Giving Ken a thumbs up, Yuuki smiled. "No prob." Behind her, her two friends, Yume and Minou, started doing puking imitations, and got wacked on the head by Yuuki. "Gimme a break girls..." She said, resting her hand on her forehead and sighing.  
  
"Sorry... Couldn't help it." Minou grinned.  
  
Ignoring her two friends, Yume walked over to Ken. "I challenge you to a Beyblade match." She said clamly, reaching into her pocket and taking out her beyblade.  
  
Ken raised his eyebrows. "You sure?" He asked, picking up his Dragoon.  
  
Yume nodded. "Yes, if not, I wouldn't be here challenging you now would I?" She said, bringing out her launcher from her other pocket.  
  
//A spring launcher...// Ken thought as he saw her beyblade being fitted onto the launcher.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready as you'll ever be..." Ken said as the two slipped into battle stance.  
  
"3...2...1... Go SHOOT!!" The two yelled as they pulled the rip cord from the launcher, releasing the two beyblades.  
  
Almost immediately, Yume's beyblade slid into defensive mode while Ken's one was on defensive mode for a while before it started going into Tornado mode. As it moved closer to Yume's beyblade, Kuro noticed something about the girl's beyblade.  
  
//She's using an enhancer...// He thought as he saw a flash of gold from where the weight disk was supposed to be.  
  
Finally, the Dragoon started attacking Yume's beyblade. Ken had a grin on his face, confident that he would win this match.  
  
"Take her beyblade out now Dragoon!!!" Ken yelled as his Dragoon made a final move to knock its opponent.  
  
Smirking, Yume wasn't worried at all. In fact, she was extremely relaxed, quite unlike most of the opponents Ken had faced before.  
  
"Avoid the attack." She said. And just as the Dragoon beyblade launched itself at the spinning defensive beyblade, Yume's beyblade moved away, causing the Dragoon to attack thin air.  
  
Growling, Ken cried out once again for the beyblade to attack. Yume only told her beyblade to avoid. This continued on for a while more before Yume's beyblade finally took the blow.  
  
To the surprise of the crowd, her beyblade didn't fly and crash into anything or anyone, instead, it was countering Ken's attack. The two beyblades spun against one another, creating friction.  
  
"Take it slow Dranzer..." Yume mumbled as the two beyblades continued spinning against one another. "You'll win..." She said as the Dragoon beyblade spun into defensive position.  
  
"Now it's a battle of endurance." Yuuki remarked as the two beyblades spun some distace from each other, both in defensive mode. "One of which the winner has already been decided from the beginning."  
  
Ken gritted his teeth in anger as his Dragoon started slowing down while Yume's was still going strong. //No... Not now... I can't lose now... Not and NEVER to a GIRL!// He yelled in his mind, gritting his teeth as his beyblade finally came to a stop.  
  
The crowd was silent, all eyes still on the lone beyblade in the center which had finally started slowing down.  
  
Walking over to her beyblade, Yume bent down and muttered something and her beyblade stopped. The crowd was taken aback and commented that the girl was showing off, saying that it was just a coincidence that the beyblade had stopped.  
  
Ignoring the comments of the crowd, Yume smirked at Ken before joining her friends.  
  
//M-Dragoon attack ring with Voltaic Ape base!// Ken thought. //With an enhancer notheless...// He stared at the beyblade, unaware of an approaching figue.  
  
"Get lost loser..." Chris said as he shoved Ken aside, making him fall to the ground.  
  
"Oof!" Ken sat up, rubbing his head. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He yelled.  
  
"Hn." Chris turned to him. "Weakling." He said.  
  
"What did'ja say!?!?"  
  
"Weakling." Chris repeated. "I knew that you were weak but not so weak as to lose to someone else besides me, a GIRL nonetheless..."  
  
Ken growled, his gaze fixed on Chris in a deathglare.  
  
"I dare you to repeat that." A voice came from behind.  
  
Chris turned around, a smug grin on his face. "What? Am I wrong in saying this Yuuki?" He questioned the brown haired girl. "It is after all, a known fact that men are stronger and tougher than women." He smirked.  
  
"Nani!?" Minou stepped forward. She was preparing to lunge out at Chris when a hand stopped her. "What are you doing Yami!? Lemme at her!"  
  
"Yami?" Chris raised an eyebrow at the girl while whispers started floating from the crowd.  
  
"Isn't that the name of one of the members of the S.E.A team?"  
  
"Yeah... That girl's just probably a fan..."  
  
"She can't be the contestent of the world tournament..."  
  
Yume glared at Chris, an expression of murder on her face. "Don't disgrace our team Rai..." she said icily.  
  
"Yami! Let me through!" She said and was about to push away the other girl's hand before Yuuki placed her hand on Rai's shoulder and gestured to Yume's other hand which was clenched up tightly.  
  
"The least you could do Rai," Yuuki said. "Is to control your anger. Yume's younger than you for crying out loud."  
  
"Suman Yuuki..." She said as the brown haired girl walked up to Chris, who was joined by his two other teammates, Mark and Sol.  
  
"So why don't you prove it?" She questioned. "Why don't you prove to everyone that girls ARE indeed weaker than boys? That women are weaker than men and can never outdo them?"  
  
"No can do babe..." Chris said. "Don't wanna be accused of bullying you girls when you lose."  
  
"Whats wrong Chris?" Ken asked. "Scared of them defeating you?"  
  
Chris turned.  
  
"Yeah Chris!" Kuro cried. "Afterall, they're the ones challenging you! Or are you really that cowardly to not face them?"  
  
"Shut up!" Chris yelled at the two and turned back to face Yuuki. "Alright. Since you girls are asking for it..."  
  
Taking out his beyblade and spinning it on his finger, as one would do with a basketball, he spoke to the trio. "Okay, you girls'll have the honour of choosing the method of battle."  
  
Looking at each other, the three girls nodded before Yume spoke up. "Tag team."   
  
Smirking, Chris agreed. "So who's going first?" He asked as Sol stepped forward.  
  
Yume narrowed her eyes and was about to step forward when Minou's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Let me. You relax and go second." Turning to Yuuki, Minou reciecved a nod of approval and stepped forward. "I am."  
  
"Don't fail the BlacKatz Rai..." Yume said, her voice extremely cold. "Your replacement bit beast had better defeat those assholes..."  
  
"HEY! Don't say that about Driger! And don't say THAT to me. Just be hopeful your turn comes." Minou smirked and glanced back at the light blue haired girl, then averted her gaze to their opponents. "I might just defeat all of them at one shot."  
  
Yume snorted. "Hn. Don't count on it."  
  
"I am..." Minou smiled and said as she slid into battle stance.  
  
"Ready? Okay! 3! 2! 1! Go... SHOOT!"  
  
And as the two beyblades leapt onto the ground, the crowd tensed, waiting for the first beyblade to fall victim to the other's attacks...  
  
TBC...  
  
ShiNiChYan: So how was it? Whatever it is, just remember to R&R!!!  
  
Toraneko: T___T 


	8. Chapter 6: Strengthened reslove

Disclaimer: Beyblade is copyright Aoki Takao and Takara, I don't own it. Please don't sue.   
  
Toraneko A/N: Ah, finally, one by me. On a side note, some info about the matches. Shin and myself beyblade, and together with our other teammate, we occasionally have tag-team matches during tournament practices with other teams. (As I said before, I'm trying to relate this as close to real life as possible.) It's fun, do try it! *sighs wistfully* Haven't been in a tourney in ages...   
  
How it works: Applicable for teams only. Teams choose a starter and the order in which the other members launch. Once the opposing team's beyblade is knocked out of the beystadium or stops spinning, the next member takes over. This continues until one beyblade is left in the beystadium. If the match ends in a tie, sudden death is played until one team wins.  
  
Shinichyan A/N: *Bops Toraneko on the head* Enough... Now you've hogged all the bloody A/N time we've got... -.- ONTO THE STORY!!!!~  
  
Note: No matter what beast name you hear, please note that most of the beyblades are combined unless stated otherwise.  
  
R&R please!   
  
Rebirth of the Blade Breakers: chapter six  
  
Strengthened resolve  
  
To the surprise of the crowd and her teammates (and horror of their opponents), the first attack by Minou's beyblade knocked the opponent out of the stadium in one clean shot. Mark moved in to launch his own beyblade into the stadium as Minou pumped her hands in the air in victory.   
  
Mark timed his launch well; he knew that if he delayed a little he could strike easier at the girl's beyblade, and aimed directly at one spot, waiting for the precise moment when Minou's beyblade moved directly under his launch spot.   
  
His efforts were in vain, however, as the impact only caused the girl's beyblade to move faster to counteract with his own beyblade. The Driger-controlled beyblade circled round the newly arrived beyblade, as if stalking it, waiting for the exact moment to deliver a deadly blow.   
  
Driger lived up to its name of "bloodthirsty" as it dodged Mark's planned attack sequence and relentlessly went for the base of his beyblade; it's major weak point. Mark used a Gaia Dragoon base; it was well-known for its attack powers, and, unfortunately, attack powers only. It had only one star under its defense and endurance statistics, making it easily vulnerable to direct attacks.  
  
Finally, Mark's beyblade stopped spinning. Cursing as he hurriedly scooped it up, the last member of the team, Chris, stepped in to replace Mark. He was confident he would bring down the girl now. //But there are still her other teammates... and I'm only one person... there's no way we'll win, even if I defeat the girl now.//   
  
Not wanting to waste time, Chris launched his Seaborg-controlled beyblade, again hitting the Driger out and sending it crashing against the tree.  
  
Now, it was Yume's turn to enter the fight. Quickly calculating the necessary force needed to lauch her beyblade for the proper attack, she released it, sending her beyblade slamming against Chris' own. However, the boy's beyblade refused to give up, just like its owner and started in a non-stop chain of relentless attacks.  
  
Unfazed by all this, Yume closed her eyes and concentrated for a while. "Go now Draciel," She said. Her eyes, once she opened them, held a dangerous look, promising defeat and humiliation to any opponent who dared to face off with the fearsome leader of the BlacKatz.  
  
"Show them the power of the leader of the BlacKatz... Show them that we're not to be underestimated, regardless of gender..."  
  
Obeying her command, the girl's beyblade made a sudden move, too fast to be seen by the untrained eye. But for Chris, Mark, Sol, Kuro and Ken, they saw the swift, fast movement made by the beyblade, which held them all stunned, shocked to even mutter "Oh my gosh..."  
  
Picking up her beyblade, Yuuki threw a smirk at Chris' direction, a smug look on her face.  
  
"So. What do you think of girls now?" She asked.  
  
"Just say it Chris..." Yume continued. "Girls CAN blade and some just can blade better than some stuck up guys who have their noses in the air 24/7."  
  
If looks could kill, the three girls would be lying in their graves at that moment.   
  
"Hn! We just went easy on you three since the three of you are girls... But this isn't the last Hiwatari!!" On that note, he stalked off, Mark and Sol rushing to stop him from possible destruction.   
  
When the shadows of the three disappeared around the corner, Minou started yelling, and jumping up and down. "What did I tell ya? What did I tell ya?! Ha! HA! HOW'S THAT?!" She thrust Driger in Yume's face, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
Yume waved her hand in an uninterested manner. "It was only two matches. Big deal."   
  
"OH YEAH!? WHO was the one who said I couldn't beat 'em all by myself? HMM?"   
  
Yume glared at the girl. "Oh really? If I remember correctly, didn't Chris kick your pathatic little ass almost immediately after he went in?"  
  
"That's not the point! You're just jealous you didn't get a chance!" She stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Shut up before I issue you bodily harm you little twerp..."  
  
Minou instantly quietened down, pouting and obviously disappointed that her teammate did not appreciate the victory. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face Yuuki. "Don't worry about it. You did great." Minou grinned back. "Tell me something I don't know."   
  
At the side, Ken gawked. He didn't believe his eyes. A girl, Yuuki nonetheless, had just defeated Chris! And the trio's abilities were probably of the same range. If he couldn't even get past Chris, it just showed how far the gap their abilites were. His eyes narrowed in anger, anger at himself and his abilities, anger at his own lack of discipline.  
  
//I swear... I'll train harder than anyone else and become the best!// He thought as he gripped his beyblade tightly.  
  
//I swear! I'll become as good... No wait! Better than any of the Blade Breakers were!// He looked at the broken Dragoon beyblade in his palm.  
  
"I promise Dragoon... We'll be the best! You and I! Together!"  
  
-End of Chapter 6-  
  
Toraneko:  
  
ShiNiChYan: *mumblegrumble* BAKA! Did you realise how much editing I had to do by myself!? Thick-skinned... There's no way in hell that Minou'll be able to defeat Chris... Leave that to Yuuki... BAKA!!!!~ *Chases after Toraneko with a giant axe made by Reox himself* (Dragonlance cross-reference... ^^;;;)  
  
Toraneko: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!!!!~ *Runs* R&R!!! REMEMBER!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 7: Battle

Disclaimer: Beyblade is copyright Aoki Takao and Takara, I don't own it. Please don't sue.  
  
Toraneko: Aaah, exams are over, results are out! *stretches* And back to Beyblading! Whee~! *bounces* Fought into second round~! Have another competition this weekend! Kyaa!~ And for now...   
  
ShiNiChYan: And to 'anonomyous' who can't even spell his/her name properly, I don't think that you know what the *BLEEP* you are talking about since the both of us had reviews asking for Kai/Rei relationship. If you don't believe our claim, then go read the reviews. I guarentee you that it is genuine. And about the '3...2...1... Go SHOOT' and not 'LET IT RIP' thing is because we are following the Japanese version and NOT the American version. I apologise to people before hand for my next comment. If you have not noticed, most of the American dubs basically suck to hell since they can't translate properly. For example, 'Rurouni Kenshin' which they translated to 'Samurai X' for god knows what reason when the title was supposed to mean 'Wanderer Kenshin'. Plus, they can't voice the characters properly to save their sorry lives. If you don't believe this claim either, then go and find the online translations. You'll find out that it is 'Go shoot' and not 'Let it rip' as you say. Plus, there are some people who enjoy M/M slash or Yaoi and there are some people who like straight pairings. We try to cater to both and not everyone shares the same sentiments as you do. So just get a life and go read something else. Also, we had put up a warning before hand of M/M relationship so it's not our fault that you ignored the warning. *Shrugs* Thus you have no right to flame us for the pairing as we both are seasoned writers and know what we are doing. So if you would kindly BACK OFF it would be much appreciated. The world does not revolve around only you and your views. Get that through your thick skull. ^_^  
  
Rebirth of the Blade Breakers: chapter seven  
  
Battle  
  
For the next few days at school, the halls were buzzing with the news of the battle between Chris' and Yuuki's group.  
  
Chris' loyal fans and supporters had all come to one conclusion, which was that he and his friends had gone easy on the girls and thus lost to them. Some thought that the guys had fought full power and still lost to the girls who seriously had more talent and skills than they had let on, some stood in the middle, unable to decide which side was right while the extremely small percentage of people just did not care about who was right.  
  
Of course, after that particular battle, the girls' fanclubs had grown even more, with more guys asking them out now and then. All were rejected though, politely by Yuuki, a direct 'No.' from Minou and snapped at by Yume who was seriously getting sick and tired of all the attention and just wanted to be left alone. But since they had defeated Chis and his friends, Chris' fangirls would not let the trio live it down, irritating them and pestering them to no end. They had even managed to get Yume, the normally quiet and icy one so worked up to the extent that she promised a slow and torturous death to anyone else who dared disturb them. Of course, she should have known that her threat would be falling on deaf ears. That was when Ken, Kuro and Haru finally decided to step in and help the girls, Haru only in for helping the girls so that he would be able to flirt with them.  
  
"Remind me why am I doing this again?" Kuro questioned Ken as the other boy dragged him to the empty space where the girls held the battle with Chris and gang.  
  
"Because," Ken replied, his eyes darting around for any sign of the girls. "You're my friend and friends are supposed to help each other right? So you're helping me get the girl of my dreams."  
  
"Who happens to be...?"  
  
"You know..." Ken replied, his face turning a bright red.  
  
"No I don't. You have not told me that yet and I will refuse to help you from now on if you don't tell me now." Kuro said, tugging his hand away from Ken's grasp.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Ken! Kuro!"  
  
Shifting his glance between the running figure and the blushing Ken, Kuro finally realised who was the unlucky girl so to say.  
  
As the panting brunette finally caught up with the two, Ken's blush had grown bigger and more obvious, much to the dismay of the poor boy.  
  
"Yo~" Yuuki greeted them, winking at the two boys as her teammates caught up. An extremely pissed look on her face, Yume slapped a hand on Yuuki's shoulder, a nerve twitching obviously on her forehead. "Never. Run. Like. That. Again." She said, her threat omni-present in every word and syllable pronounced.  
  
"Eh heh heh..." Yuuki smiled meekly, cowering under her teammate's glare.  
  
At the side, Minou sighed, giving up on the extremely violent blue-haired girl. "Yare yare..." She rubbed the back of her head and looked over to Kuro and Ken. "Eh?" She said, noticing something. "Where's Haru?"  
  
Looking around, they group finally noticed the missing sliver haired flirt.  
  
Sweatdropping, Minou pointed at a diatant figure who was obviously taking his own sweet time to reach the group.  
  
Upon reaching his destination, Haru recieved a very nice klonk on the head. "Hey!" He cried, rubbing the sore spot on his head given to him by an extremely angry Yume.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Heh," Haru grinned. "S'not my fault that I'm too good looking. You know," He leaned closer to Yume. "I'm still free..." And got a slap in the face.  
  
"Watch it." Yume said as she narrowed her eyes at him. Both her teammates stood by ready to hold the blue-haired girl back just in case Haru shot back a remark.  
  
Shaking his head, Ken looked away from the on-going battle between Haru and Yume, Ken looked to his left side, at the noisy crowd of students and noticed someone walking towards them.  
  
"Hey Kuro," He nudged his friend. "Isn't that Ky?" He asked pointing his finger at the approaching figure.  
  
Squinting his eyes, Kuro nodded. "Yep, that's him alright." Looking at Haru, Kuro asked him whether he had told anyone about their meeting. Haru swore that he never did.  
  
"Hey Ky..." Ken greeted, unsure about what the other boy wanted.   
  
Noticing something gripped in the other boy's hand, Yuuki stepped closer wanting to get a good look at the object.  
  
"A beyblade!" She exclaimed.  
  
Silence fell on the group as Ky put his hand forward and showed the beyblade in his hand. He turned to face Ken. "I challenge you to a match."  
  
"A... A match!?" Ken replied, shocked that the top student in the level was into beyblades.  
  
Ky nodded. "Do I need to repeat myself or use more simple words for you to understand?"  
  
Ken growled. "If you want a match then it's a match you've got!" He said as the two slipped into position.  
  
The countdown began, both boys had a look of extreme concentration on their faces. And as the two beyblades were released from their launchers, Yume watched the match closely, observing every move made by Ky as one thought was repeated in her mind.  
  
//Dranzer... Are you willing to accept him as your successor?//  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
------------  
  
ShiNiChYan: And don't forget to review! ^_^ *Toraneko nods* 


	10. Chapter 8: New power

Disclaimer: Beyblade is copyright Aoki Takao and Takara, I don't own it. Please don't sue.  
  
Toraneko: Kyaa, haven't been updating as much as I promised, gomen, gomen!   
  
ShiNiChYan: A bit of romance in the making here... But not so much that it'll make you all get cavities. Well, it might. Oh whatever. It's up to you guys.  
  
------------------  
  
Rebirth of the Blade Breakers: chapter eight  
  
New power  
  
"Dragoon!" Ken yelled in dismay as his Beyblade was hit by the attack ring of Ky's high attack Dranzer-F, causing it to wobble a little. His Dragoon-controlled Beyblade had been holding on for a long time since they had started the match, but Ky had proven to be a little more than he could handle. He didn't expect the other boy to be stronger.   
  
The Dragoon-controlled Beyblade swung to the left, narrowly missing an attack from the opposing Beyblade. Hitting the wall of the Beystadium, it bounced up in a swift movement to land on the top of the wall precauriously, then swooped down in a large arc, heading straight for the other Beyblade. The other Beyblade moved away in the nick of time, causing the Dragoon Beyblade to miss its mark, slamming into the other wall, flipping over.   
  
The match had been decided.   
  
Ken took a step back, dismay at his loss and at his opponent's power. "Dragoon..." His hand scooped up the Beyblade, and he turned to face Ky. Ky had a smug look on his face.   
  
Minou shoved Yume. "Oy, the match is over. What're you still so intent on?" No response. The girl might well have been talking to the wall. She sighed, and hooking her arm onto Yuuki's, arm, walked off, leaving Yume behind.   
  
//Dranzer... did you see that? It's just like before... defeating Dragoon first. Do you see him as your successor? Is he worthy enough?//   
  
The bulge in her pocket wobbled a little, signalling Dranzer's answer. Yume smiled. //Wise choice, huh?// Inserting a hand into her pocket and fingering the bit chip, a sense of emptiness washed over her. //I'll miss you Dranzer...//   
  
Walking over to Ky, who had just picked up his Beyblade, she greeted him. "Eh? Aren't you the one who defeated Ken a few days ago?" A small smile graced her expression and she nodded. "It's me."   
  
Ky grinned. "It's a pleasure." He said, and held out his hand. Yume took it, and pressed the bit chip into his palm. Letting go of his hand, she turned on her heel and walked out of the court.   
  
Finding the girl's behavior rather odd, Ky noticed that something had embedded itself slightly in his palm; it was a bit chip. Holding it up to the sun to examine it, he found an engraving of Dranzer on the plastic, and it glowed slightly blue in the strong sunlight. "Dranzer?" Lowering his hand, he removed the dummy bit chip from his Beyblade and replaced the Dranzer inside. To his surprise, it fit perfectly. Smiling wistfully to himself, he remembered the legend of the red phoenix, Suzaku, which his older brother always told him when he was young.   
  
------------------  
  
"So it's decided then."   
  
Yume nodded. She was certain Dranzer would be well under the care of Ky. He did, after all, share the name of it's predeccesor, in an odd sort of way. She smiled inwardly, remembering how gentle his handshake was, and how...   
  
Shaking her head abruptly, driving the thoughts away from her mind, she focused on the matter at hand. It was at least another week to the Regional Championships, and they still had yet to find a Draciel and Driger successor.   
  
"How about Hikari?"   
  
Snapping her head back the floor, where her other two teammates were seated, she asked. "What about Hikari?"   
  
Minou shrugged. "For Driger." She grinned. Yuuki facepalmed. Yume sweatdropped. It was so easy to tell what the girl felt about him; not that she hesitated to show it, the boy was just too dense for his own good. One often wondered how thick exactly that skull of his was. "What?!"   
  
Yume shook her head. "Nothing." Minou hugged her knees, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
Eyes softening at the sight of her teammate, Yume looked up at the sky, her thoughts drifting from Minou's feelings of Hikari to Ky...  
  
She blushed at the thought of the light brown haired boy. Like Minou to Hikari, she herself felt an attraction towards the boy and it wasn't because of his looks alone. His light-brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes had half the girl population at his beck and call like Chris. But, unlike the arrogant and stuck-up boy, Ky was modest and intelligent to boot. It was no wonder that Yume had a crush on him, he had the looks and brain plus, was a decent beyblader and Dranzer's sucessor.  
  
"Yume?" Minou called out. "Yuuuuuume..." She called again, waving her hand in front of her stoned teammate. "OI YUME!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh? Huh? W... What?"  
  
"What the hell were you thinking about just now?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Let me guess, Ky right?" Upon seeing the blush on her teammate's face, Minou knew she had hit the spot. "You like him don't you?"  
  
"No I don't..."  
  
"Yume, Yume, Yume..." She slung a hand around the glaring girl. "It's alright to have crushes... They're all part and parcel of life..."  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Yume repeated firmly one more time that she did not have a crush on the Dranzer sucessor and walked off.  
  
//I do not have a crush on Ky.// Yume thought angrily as she stalked off in the direction of the classrooms. //I do NOT like Ky...// She thought for one last time before a wave of doubt washed over her.  
  
//Do I?//  
  
------------------  
  
A/N: Please remember to R&R! 


End file.
